Dream Knight
by SUcanfly
Summary: Jeon Jungkook bertemu dengan orang yang menurutnya asing, tetapi mereka sudah lama tinggal bersama, dan Jungkook pun jatuh cinta padanya. VKook/Taekook Fanfiction. RE-make .
Chapter 1

.

.

Jeon Jungkook, seorang pria manis berparas kelinci yang super optimis dan selalu melawan gravitasi.

"Jeon Jungkook!" panggil salah satu dari beberapa murid yang sedang duduk berkelompok di depan Jeon Jungkook. Lalu melemparkan sesuatu dan mengenai kepala Jungkook dan itu membuat Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di rumah saja tapi malah tidur di sekolah ?" lanjut murid tadi –Kang Seulgi dengan nada mengejeknya.

Jeon Jungkook pun terbangun dan kembali ke posisi duduknya dan hanya menghela nafas kasar sambil memegang kepalanya yang lumayan sakit karena di lempar sesuatu tadinya.

"Ibumu yang kaya itu sudah meninggal dank au tidur di jalanan ya ?" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang sama. Lalu para siswi yang sedang bergembolan itu pun semua terkekeh karena ucapan Seulgi.

"Aku bukan tinggal di jalanan, tapi perkemahan" jawab Jungkook.

"Apapun itu, intinya kau tinggal di jalanan, iyakan ? Ambil ini" Seulgi pun melemparkan koin 100 won kepada Jungkook dan Jungkookpun menangkapnya.

"belilah beberapa makanan ringan dengan itu" lanjut Seulgi setelah melemparkan koin tersebut.

"YAK KANG SEULGI!" bentak Jungkook. Tak lama setelah itu, ia pun tersenyum. "Zaman sekarang, apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan 100 won ? Lain kali beri aku 500 won atau lebih okey"

Setelah itu Jungkook pun melangkahkan kaki nya untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas. Saat berjalan ingin keluar, Jungkook pun tersandung kaki nya sendiri, dan…

BRUKKKK

Jungkook jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai kelas yang dingin.

TAP TAP TAP

Tiga orang namja tampan berjalan memasuki kelas, dan salah satu diantara mereka membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"Gwaenchana ?" Tanya nya pada Jungkook dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook dan Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Setelah itu, Jungkook berlari keluar kelas dan ketiga namja tadi berjalan dengan angkuhnya ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Salah satu dari mereka pun menjentikan jari mereka dan Kang Seulgi pun tiba-tiba langsung terdiam. Dan satu nya lagi mengadahkan telapak tangannya keatas dan salah satu teman Seulgi yang memegang handphone langsung merasa kepanasan. Dan satu lagi, yang terakhir dari mereka bersiul dan menimbulkan angin yang kencang. WUSHHHHH

.

.

Di atap sekolah Jungkook merutuki dirinya karena tadi terjatuh dan itu sangat memalukan.

"Aishh Jeon Jungkook, kenapa harus terjatuh seperti tadi" ucapnya sambil sesekali memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya.

Jungkook pun berjalan dengan malas dan melompati perbatasan yang ada di atap sekolah dengan menaiki kursi bekas yang ada di situ.

Jungkook berdiri di depan cermin dan mengumpat. Ia mengumpati Kang Seulgi dan teman-temannya karena selalu saja mengejek dirinya.

"Haiiissh Kang Seulgi ini untuk mu.. HYAAA" ucapnya sambil melayangkan tangannya di udara seakan-akan ia sedang memukul Kang Seulgi.

"Dan ini untuk mu ! untuk mu ! untuk mu!" teriak Jungkook.

"Hahh lelaki macam apa aku ini.." ucap Jungkook terakhir kalinya.

HAPPP

Jungkook terkejut. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan memasang pose seperti orang ingin bertarung.

"Yakk! Siapa kalian ?!" bentak Jungkook. "Mengapa kalian bisa berada disini ?!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mengapa kau tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali dalam bela diri huh ?" ucap salah satu dari ketiga lelaki yang mengejutkan Jungkook.

' _ada apa dengan pria ini?'_ –batin Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak ada yang aku tidak tahu" ucap salah satu dari mereka lagi.

"Tapi.. kau.. benar-benar tidak tahu kami ?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

' _Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalian ini siapa"_ –batin Jungkook lagi.

"Gwaenchana.. kita bisa berteman sekarang" ucap Jimin –salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

"Yak ! Siapa kau ? Siapa kau ?! Jangan tertawa ! Ini wilayahku ! Pergi sana ! Pergi !" ucap Jungkook lalu berlari meninggalka mereka bertiga.

"Ahhh.. menyebalkan.. Tidak bisa kah kita beri tahu dia saja ?" ucap salah satu dari mereka bertiga –Hoseok

"Kau tahu kan itu tidak mungkin" jawab Taehyung –salah satu dari mereka dan juga yang menolong Jungkook saat terjatuh tadi.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Jungkookpun berlari menuruni tangga. "Hahhh" ia menghela nafasnya.

"Mereka itu siapa ? Apa aku benar-benar mengenal mereka ? Aishh" Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan lanjut menuruni tangga.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook melihat mobil datang dan dengan cepat mobil itu pun di geromboli oleh para siswa yang ada disana.

Saat pintu mobil terbuka betapa terkejutnya Jungkook. Itu adalah BTS, dan yang pertama keluar adalah member favorite nya, Kim Namjoon. Jungkook pun langsung berlari dan bergabung dengan gerombolan siswa tadi.

"Permisi.. permisi.." dan akhirnya Jungkook pun bisa berada di posisi paling depan, dan tepat di depan Namjoon.

"Ahhhh. Kim Namjoon.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Apa kau senang sekarang ?" Tanya seseorang dan itu membuat Jungkook kaget. Ternyata Taehyung dan kawan-kawan. Itu membuat Jungkook malas.

"Tak bisakah kalian meninggalkan ku sendiri ?" ucap Jungkook lalu setelah itu ia di dorong oleh Jimin dan Hoseok lalu tersungkur kebelakang dan oppss.. tanpa sengaja siku Jungkook mengenai ekhemmm kejantanannya Namjoon.

"Ahhh" ucap Namjoon kesakitan sedangkan Jungkook hanya membelalakan matanya.

"Kim Namjoon!" ucap orang-orang yang ada disana lalu membantu Namjoon untuk berdiri.

.

.

Malamnya seperti biasa, Jungkook tidur dengan menatap bintang-bintang dilangit. Tapi malam itu, Jungkook benar-benar gelisah dan tak bisa tidur, karena apa ? Karena sebuah berita..

 _Peristiwa yang mencemari kesucian Namjoon. Siapakah sebenarnya orang yang menyebabkan semua ini?_

Karena berita sialan itu Jungkook susah tidur.

"Haishh apa-apaan ini ? Tadi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" ucapnya sendiri.

"Sekarang apapun yang aku lakukan akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan dunia" ucap Jungkook lagi. "Hahhh" lalu berbaring di kasurnya, dan menatap bintang-bintang di langit.

"Eomma.. Gwaenchanayo ?"

.

.

Matahari yang cerah membangunkan Jungkook dari tidur lelapnya. Perlahan namun pasti ia pun membuka matanya.

"Huah" Jungkook terkejut ada seseorang di depannya. Jungkook pun menatap wajah tersebut terutama di bagian bibir. Jungkook terus menatap bibir tebal yang ekhemm menggoda dan sesekali meneguk liur nya karena tergoda.

"Apa yang kau lihat hm?" ucap orang itu dan Jungkook pun tersadar dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Jungkookpun berteriak seperti anak perempuan.

 **-TBC/DELETE?-**


End file.
